DanganHearts
by AliceDeath
Summary: Ceci est un cross-over mettant en scène la trame principale du jeu Dangan Ronpa Another Episode mais en remplaçant les personnages originaux par ceux de l'univers de Kingdom Hearts. Néanmoins, certains passages seront complètements inventés. Bonne lecture!


Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix mais l'histoire est basé sur les événements de DanganRonpa Another Episode. A quelques détails près.

* * *

DanganHearts

Prologue, partie 1 : Le pire incident de l'humanité

Un jeune garçon se réveilla dans un appartement.

Il regarda par les barreaux de sa fenêtre, l'extérieur.

Encore une journée habituelle et morose s'était-il dit.

Sora, de son nom, se leva alors et parti se laver.

Cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il était enfermé ici. Il n'avait aucun contact avec le monde extérieur. Le seul moment où il avait cette opportunité était quand une mystérieuse personne, lui donnait à manger par une petite trappe.

D'ailleurs, c'était bientôt l'heure de manger, se dit Sora en entendant son ventre gargouiller.

Il s'habilla alors, enfilant un uniforme d'écolier rouge et noir, et alla en direction de l'entrée.

Comme il l'avait pensé, un plateau repas avait été passé par la trappe. Il le ramassa alors et se dirigea vers la table.

Il mangea dans un profond silence.

A peine Sora avait-il finit de manger, qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, ou du moins la marteler.

Pensant que c'était quelqu'un qui était enfin venu le sauver, Sora couru vers la porte.

-Aidez-moi, je vous en prie ! Je suis enfermé ici ! S'il vous plait !, hurlait-il en donnant des coups dans la porte.

Et le commencement des problèmes arrivèrent pour ce cher Sora.

En effet, quatre énormes griffes vinrent traverser sa porte, la réduisant ainsi en vulgaire bouts de bois, menaçant de lui crever les yeux au passage.

Le jeune homme recula alors, légèrement effrayé par la situation.

Un ours noir et blanc à peu près de sa taille, le regardait, de son œil rouge brillant et arborant un magnifique sourire psychotique. Il sorti ses griffes, aussi tranchant que des rasoirs et se jeta sur Sora.

Or, l'ours ayant raté sa cible, vint planter sa main dans le sol, permettant à Sora de s'échapper.

Ainsi, il se sauva de sa cage dorée et traversa le couloir enflammé en prenant bien soin d'éviter ces bestioles qui ne lui voulait pas de bien.

Il avait peur, très peur. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Alors qu'il continuait désespérément de courir, il vint se heurter dans quelque chose. A terre, il découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses bêtes.

Prêt à se faire empaler, Sora ferma les yeux, priant que sa mort ne soit pas aussi douloureuse qu'il ne se l'imaginait.

Néanmoins, au lieu de sentir d'immenses couteaux venir se loger dans son thorax, il insista à l'explosion de cette étrange créature.

Rouvrant les yeux, après les avoir fermés pour éviter qu'ils soient brulés par la chaleur, il vit quelques hommes habillait en costar noir, lui faire face. L'un d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains une espèce de mégaphone. Il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

-Tu n'a rien ?, lança l'adulte en tendant sa main vers Sora.

-Mon héro !, cria Sora en larmes avant de se jeter dans les bras de son soit disant «Héro ».

Après que celui-ci ai repris contenance, l'homme en noir se présenta :

-Je suis Terra, et je fais partie de la Lightning Fondation. Nous avons appris, par l'un de nos agents, qu'un adolescent était retenu prisonnier dans l'un des étages de ce bâtiment. Il s'agit de toi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ou...oui. Mais, c'est quoi ces choses-là ? C'est des ours ? Elles ont essayé de me tuer !

-Ces choses, comme tu dis, sont des Monokuma. Il s'agit d'ours robotisé ayant était programmé pour se débarrasser de l'humanité entière.

-Qu...Quoi ?! , cria Sora, effrayé par ce que venais de lui annoncer Terra.

-Je suis désolé petit, mais le monde que tu as connu n'existe plus... Il est en proie au chaos.

-Mais... et ma famille et mes amis ? Que sont-ils devenus ?!, lança Sora sur le point d'exploser.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, j'en ai bien peur...

Sora regarda Terra.

-Qu'est-ce que la Lightning Fondation ?

Terra allait lui répondre quand il vit ses coéquipiers se faire sauvagement déchiqueter.

-Ce n'est pas le moment !, affirma Terra avant de pousser Sora dans l'ascenseur.

Va au café qui se trouve à quelque pas d'ici. Là-bas, tu trouveras un des nôtres qui t'aidera à t'échapper de cet enfer.

Oh, tu auras aussi besoin de ça.

Il lança un autre mégaphone à Sora.

Ceci est une arme qui envoie des champs électromagnétiques. Elle est très efficace contre les Monokuma néanmoins, elle ne les guères contre les humains.

-Mais comment ça marche ?

-Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Maintenant, pars !

Et c'est sur cette phrase que Sora quitta Terra, en train de se battre avec ces Monokuma.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?, se demanda Sora en tremblant.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et il put enfin sortir de cet endroit où il avait été si longtemps emprisonné.

Partie 2 : Warriors of Shadow

A peine venait-il de mettre un pied à l'extérieur, que Sora assista au spectacle le plus atroce auquel il n'ait jamais assisté.

La ville grouillait de Monokuma. Ils se ruaient sur les habitants qui essayaient tant bien que mal, de s'échapper, trébuchant, de temps à autres, sur les cadavres qui gisait déjà sur le sol.

Sora, le cœur retournait par cette atroce vision, décida néanmoins, de continuer sa route.

Il courut alors à toute jambe, sans se retournait, sans prêter attention aux hurlements et au sang qui giclait autour de lui.

Il arriva alors au café et ouvrit la porte le plus vite possible.

Il faillit avoir une attaque.

Les gens, ici, était en pleine forme. Encore vivant.

Ils sirotaient tranquillement leurs cafés en regardant la télévision, se préoccupant peu de ce qu'il se passait dehors.

Sora, légèrement affligé par l'ignorance de ces personnes, alla voir la serveuse.

-Vous désirez ?, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant de ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ?, lança-t-il, un poil choqué.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Les gens dehors, sont en train de se faire massacrer par des robots ours ! C'est l'apocalypse ! Vous devez tous partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! , hurla Sora, paniqué.

-Je vois... Patientez un instant, j'appel de l'aide.

Sora arbora un grand sourire. Finalement, elle l'avait cru. Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas des autres, vu comment ils le dévisageaient.

La serveuse composa le numéro et se retrouva vite au téléphone avec la personne souhaité.

-Allo, la police ? Oui, je vous appel pour signaler un jeune adolescent suspect qui ne semble pas avoir toute sa tête.

Oh, la garce ! Se dit alors Sora.

Mais Mademoiselle la dénommée «garce » n'eut pas le temps de finir son appel, qu'elle se fit embrocher par un Monokuma ayant surgit des carreaux de la fenêtre.

Si en temps normal, Sora aurait rire en criant un «Bien fait pour toi ! », il préféra se cacher sous le comptoir.

Il assista ainsi au massacre des personnes présentes dans le café.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait craquer, mais il devait sortir d'ici, à tout prix.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il brandit son mégaphone et visa un robot-ours.

Il appuya sur la détente et un rayon électrique bleu vint heurter l'ours robotisé qui explosa à son contact.

Sora reproduisit alors le même acte sur tous ces monstres jusqu'à ce que la zone soit, pour le moment sure.

Sora était essoufflé. Il tremblait. Il n'aimait pas se battre, mais, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il devrait le faire : Pour rester en vie.

La télé, qui avait été coupé durant l'attaque des Monokuma, se ralluma alors, faisant sursauter Sora.

Il la regarda, et se figea de terreur.

L'image était figée sur un plateau d'émission télévisé. La totalité des présentateurs ainsi que du personnel avaient été tué.

Submergé par cette atrocité, Sora fit un bond de peur, lorsque le visage d'un des cadavres se retrouva collé à la caméra.

Cherchant avec amertume du regard les personnes ayant réalisé cette blague de mauvais gout, il vit une fillette aux cheveux noirs pousser le cadavre en criant.

Elle fut alors poursuivi par celui-ci, ou plutôt par deux garçons qui poussés celui-ci dans sa direction.

-Ah ! Non, ne m'approche pas Démon ! Pédophile ! Adulte dégoutant !, cria-t-elle en donnant des coups au corps de l'homme mort.

-Manger cerveau !, lança le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui tenait une partie du corps de cet homme.

-Si...appétissante !, rajouta le garçon aux cheveux blonds qui tenait l'autre partie.

-Vous pouvez arrêter vos pitreries cinq minutes ?! , lança un garçon portant un masque noir et rouge, qui venait d'apparaitre.

Elle arrive.

Les trois enfants qui s'amusaient avec le cadavre, lâchèrent celui-ci et vinrent s'asseoir sur le bureau en face de la caméra.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille les rejoignit.

Elle était blonde et portée un uniforme uniquement blanc.

Elle prit alors la parole :

-Habitants de Radiant City, aujourd'hui est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Aujourd'hui est le commencement de la destruction de ce monde afin de pouvoir en créer un nouveau.

Un monde créé par des enfants, dirigé par des enfants, pour des enfants.

Sora écarquilla les yeux. Que voulait-elle entendre par là ?

Il va de soi que dans un monde exclusivement réservé aux enfants, les adultes n'ont pas leur place. C'est pourquoi, nous, les Warriors of Shadow, avons programmé leur anéantissement.

Aucun adulte ne viendra plus nous donner d'ordres ! Nous serons libres !

Ce monde sera bientôt débarrasser de ces démons répugnants !

La télévision se coupa alors sous les rires hystériques de ses cinq enfants.

Sora resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Le monde était détruit par des ours robotiques mal faisant contrôlés par des enfants qui souhaitent un monde sans adulte.

Si Sora n'avait pas assisté directement à ces faits, il aurait ri et aurait affirmé que c'était le pire scénario de science-fiction qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Mais ceci, en dépit de Sora, était bien la réalité.  
Et cette atroce réalité ne faisait que commencer.

Fin du prologue


End file.
